


All of me

by L1l1an



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1l1an/pseuds/L1l1an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my personal view concerning Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's relationship.</p>
<p>Feel free to comment.</p></blockquote>





	1. Happy Virus

    If someone were to have told Do Kyungsoo that when he meet Chanyeol he would become the love of his life, he would have surly laughed. Never did he imagine, the obnoxious, hyper, loud, playful and annoying giant of a man would some day become someone he would hold very dear to his heart. He should have realized Chanyeol’s existence was something meaningful to him, when he found himself going home with him after the first day they met. Soon after, he found himself doing things he would have normally never done with a stranger. Going on Takoyaki dates, going home with him, going out to eat together just the two of them, sleeping over at his house, and most importantly of all he found himself to be happier and smiling a lot more in his presence.

 

    Kyungsoo first become suspicious that the feelings he harbored towards Chanyeol were more than feelings held towards a friend, when they began filming for Exo Showtime. Feelings that included the silent happiness he felt bubble up in him when Chanyeol choose him for his bowling team, how proud he felt when Chanyeol complimented his skills, his desire to lay his head on Chanyeol’s back during the game. Furthermore, the slight tugs on his heart when Chanyeol failed to guess his birthday present correctly and when he found himself as an on looker for the rest of the party. But, what especially hurt him the most was the video in which Baekhyun was trying to play footsie with Chanyeol underneath the table.

 

     As time continued to pass by, Kyungsoo’s feelings towards Chanyeol grew along side it. At first he didn’t have an actual name for what he felt for Chanyeol, but what he did know was that he was no longer satisfied with the label of friends he wanted something more. To be honest, he never would have imagined that the giant goofball of happiness known as Happy Virus would come to share his feelings. But share them he did.

     They have been dating now for two and a half years. Although, the only ones who know the true nature of their relationship included a small number of individuals: both of their mothers, Yura and Jongdae. But Kyungsoo believes Suho knows about their relationship, but has yet to confront them directly about it.

 

      In the beginning of their relationship Kyungsoo didn’t realize he began acting differently around Chanyeol, but he should have realized it wouldn’t go unnoticed by the fans. Soon, fans were posting and discussing the issue concerning Kyungsoo’s behavior towards Chanyeol: his long stares, their secretive smiles during radio programs, the way they held hands, and how well they played together. To be completely honest, the attention from the fans didn’t bother him one bit nor how they began to pay more attention towards their interactions. The only times he found himself pissed off at their fans were the instances were they began accusing Chanyeol of getting in-between the Kisoo ship and when they then began accusing him of being a cock blocker for the popular Chanbaek ship.

 

    Thou what really made him lose his temper was the one day he came home to find a crying Chanyeol underneath the covers, while Jongdae was slowly drawing circles onto Chanyeol’s back trying to comfort him. He was about to ask what was wrong when he caught Jongdae’s eyes looking towards the tablet. He rushed to pick it up; there he found the tag the fans had created wishing for Chanyeol to die. Kyungsoo only remembers snippets of the events that occurred afterwords. Mainly, being tackled to the ground by Jongdae, while yelling for Chanyeol to take the plastic bat from him. After much struggling mostly from Jongdae’s and Chanyeol’s part they managed to calm Kyungsoo down. After successfully convincing his boyfriend and his friend that he wouldn’t go outside and murder their fans they both decided to let go of him. Kyungsoo, then stood up, grabbed Chanyeol’s hand. Thanked Jongdae for comforting Chanyeol, walked into the bedroom pulling Chanyeol inside with him. Shut the door, but not before telling Jongdae to tell the others to not disturb them and to tell Kai to sleep somewhere else for tonight. Luckily, the rest of the members were all outside of the dorm doing activities, therefore the only one who witnessed the incident was Jongdae. Once, the rest of the members arrived back at the dorm Jongdae passed Kyungsoo’s message adding that his angry at the moment and he didn’t want to be disturbed. No one protested nor went to investigate the situation, everyone knew not to mess with an angry squishy.

 

 

    Their relationship may be considered an unlikely one by many, but Kyungsoo couldn’t be happier, he thought as he lovingly started down onto his boyfriends sleeping face. He had arrived late to the dorm due to his current acting project. The rest of the members had already fallen asleep. For tomorrow they would have an early start. Kyungsoo, had quietly gotten ready for bed, but before he slipped into bed he wanted to check on his sleeping boyfriend. He currently found himself sitting on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed looking down onto his sleeping figure. His been so busy lately, with both his acting career and preparing for their comeback. That he hardly saw Chanyeol anymore. It’s only during these times that he found himself being able to look at his adorable boyfriend without any restrictions.

 

     Kyungsoo, gently began stroking Chanyeol’s hair, only to be responded with Chanyeol sleep talking. Let go Soo’s my squishy, Chanyeol whined. Kyungsoo found himself trying hard not to laugh, instead he leaned over to give Chanyeol a kiss on his forehead. Before, he left to go back to his own bed he whispered into Chanyeol’s ear, I love you my bundle of sunshine. He then slowly stood up, tucked himself into his own bed, turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	2. Safe Guard

     Lately Kyungsoo schedule has been so impacted, that he has been unable to see his boyfriend for a week and half now. It’s not to say he hasn’t been unable to catch simple glimpses of him now and then, because he has. Yet, here he found himself a week and half later without any contact from his boyfriend what so ever. During that period of time Kyungsoo had been to immerse in his work to notice the absence of communication from his boyfriend, which is unheard of. Yeah its true, that there have been cases where Chanyeol didn’t bother him with his constant flow of texts, but in such cases Jongdae had at least sent him updates concerning his boyfriend. Yet, as he found himself on his way towards the location, where they would be filming their new comeback MV, he had decided to scroll through his ignored text messages. He had expected to find multiple texts from his boyfriend mainly whining about how much he misses him, a random fact or to just merely annoy him with his love. But to his upmost surprise, there were no ignored messages from Chanyeol. He then begins to scroll down through the rest of the messages looking for the ones belonging to Jongdae, hopefully letting him know what Chanyeol was up to. However, no matter how much he searched through his phone he couldn’t find any messages from neither Chanyeol nor Jongdae.  
  


     Due to Kyungsoo’s personal work schedule, he was unable to make the trip to their destination alongside the rest of his members. Therefore, he had to make the trip alone with his manager hyung. Throughout the ride the manager had occasionally checked up on his small passenger. At one point, he even noticed Kyungsoo constantly scrolling through his phone, as if he was trying to find something within its contents. Suddenly, the temperature inside the car seemed to have a dropped a couple of degrees. Sensing the sudden change, the manager decides to once again steal a small peek through the rear view mirror at his quiet passenger. To his horror, he finds Kyungsoo looking outside the window his left had on his lips, his phone on his lap, while his right hand kept on cracking its own fingers. But worst of all was the expression on his face: his famous killer face. Without meaning to the manager finds himself whispering underneath his breath that poor unfortunate soul.   


     Kyungsoo, had not realized he had gone into killer mode when he had failed to find messages from both Chanyeol and Jongdae. Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s train of thought is interrupted by the ringing of his phone indicating the arrival of two new messages. The first one he opens belongs to their leader.  
  
Suho: Kyungsoo, I need you to promise me you wont do anything rash.  
  
Since the first message made no sense, Kyungsoo decided to open Jongdae’s message next.  
  
Jongdae: Soo, please go easy on him. Promise me you wont mess him up too much.  
  
Kyungsoo was about to question both of them what the heck they were talking about, when manager hyung interrupted him by letting him know they had arrived at their destination.

    Once inside the building, they were then lead towards where the rest of the members had started to get ready. When Kyungsoo was reunited with his members he was bombarded with constant hugs and pats on his back. Yet to his surprised Suho, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were nowhere to be found within the room. Sensing Kyungsoo’s predicament Kai informs him, that since it was quite crowded inside the room with all of them plus the staff. They decided to split them into two different groups, umma decided to take the troublesome children with him. Kyungsoo, didn’t have time to go visit the other group for the stylist noona’s has already began giving him instructions to get ready.  
  
     It wasn’t until much later, when he saw Chanyeol enter the room, that he understood the content of both Suho’s and Jongdae’s message. Kyungsoo, having been done with both his outfit and hair had decided to lean against the wall, when Chanyeol entered the room trailed behind by Jongdae.   
  
      Kyungsoo, found himself having to swallow the sudden build up of saliva he found had built up in his mouth with the mere sight of his boyfriend. He had expected for Chanyeol to be good looking in his Mv outfit, but nothing could have prepared him for the fine specimen before his eyes.  
  
      He had to give it to the stylist noonas for being able to spark his sexual desire, thru the mere sight of his boyfriend. God did Chanyeol look good in his all black outfit, the glasses were a nice touch, but what caught his interest the most was Chanyeols new hair color, it suited him to well. But, the thing that almost broke his resolve was how Chanyeol hairstyle perfectly exposed his yoda ear, man he wanted to bite them so bad. 

Sadly enough, he was prevented from doing anything else, other than telling his boyfriend hi, for while he was too busy eating him with his eyes. Suho had arrived and joined ranks with Jongdae to keep him far away from Kyungsoo as possible without seeming suspicious.  
  
Kyungsoo, was seriously starting to get irritated with the two, when he noticed Chanyeol quietly slipped out of the room, while both Jongdae and Suho attention was occupied by a staff member explaining something to them.   
  
      A while later, Kyungsoo had Chanyeol pinned against the wall inside a bathroom stall.  
Kyungsoo, had pinned Chanyeolso he was facing the wall, while he hungrily stared at his butt. No longer, being able to maintain his cool Kyungsoo begins trailing his fingers up and down Chanyeols inner thigh. Eventually, setting upon Chanyeol’s hips, Kyungsoo then decideds to let Chanyeol know how much he truly desired him, by letting his now very erect package touch his butt cheeks. Chanyeol, lets out a small gasp in surprise only to be replaced by a quiet moan as Kyungsoo’s hands had found their way underneath his shirt to his nipples, where he softly began to rub them, giving an occasional pull here and there. Kyungsoo, then began to slowly runt against Chanyeol’s butt. “Fuck, Yeol I wanna be inside you, so bad” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol only responded with spreading out his legs and bending dowm a little to give Soo better friction.  
  
      Suddely, Kyungsoo’s cell phone began to ring, he ignored it at first hoping the caller would leave a message. But it only continued to ring, finally annoyed with the constant noise, Kyungsoo decides to pick up it up, but before he even has a chance to speak Jongdae’s voice beats him to it.  
  
“I swear to God Kyungsoo, don’t make me go in there. What’s that noise? Wait, don’t answer that I don’t wanna know. Just get out of there before you mess up both you outfits even more. The staff is ready to start filming, lets go.”  
  
“ Relax, Dae I haven’t even done anything, we were barley getting started, when you so kindly interrupted us. We will be out in a minute.” responded Kyungsoo.  
  
“Good, a minute and counting, Ill wait for you both of you outside.” Jongdae sighed.  
  
     The rest of the filming day went on without a hitch, thanks to the watchful eye of Exo’s guardian. Jongdae just hoped that with so little Chansoo shippers in the fandom, Kyungsoo’s look towards Chanyeol would go unnoticed, as well as the slight bulge of his pants. Hopefully, no fan will notice and if by any chance they did, then hopefully it will be dismissed by the fact that his wearing loose pants, even though he himself knew better. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was to busy thinking on how to get Chanyeol alone tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal view concerning Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's relationship.
> 
> Feel free to comment.


End file.
